I'm With You
by embrandeis
Summary: Ann has been waiting for Cliff to come back for a couple of years now, but when she receives his letter, everything will change for better or worse. One-shot. Review, please.


**Disclaimer: **Even if I wished it with my Magic Godparents, I will _never_ own Harvest Moon, its characters, its plots, its setting, nor anything related to it. I also will _never_ own the lyrics to the song "I'm with you," because I can not even write a decent fanfic.

**Author Notes:** I am a tomato! Heh, just kidding. Howdy? Anyway, this is the first fanfic I ever wrote, so if it needs anything, just review and my next fanfics will not have the same errors. I really hope you like this. I personally liked it.

* * *

**" I am With You "**

**Written by: Nirak**

"_Please! Don't leave," Ann pleaded, hugging Cliff tightly. "You can stay at the Inn for free, but please don't leave, yet!" _

_Cliff looked at her with red eyes, biting his lower lip to stop his tears from showing up. "I would love to stay, Ann dear, but, my family needs me. I've got some issues to solve." _

_Ann looked up, "Can't they wait? Can't they see you are happy here? Why don't you tell them? Cliff, please! I love you!" _

_Cliff stared at her in disbelief. He knew he would hurt her. He knew he wasn't "just a friend," anymore. He knew his parents had his future planned. Yet, most importantly, he knew he loved Ann. _

_Cliff took her small, calloused hands and stared lovingly at her beautiful, cerulean eyes. Ann squeezed his hand softly and looked back at his dark eyes. Both their lips got nearer and nearer, and finally met, melting both of them in the passion of their love. And after what seemed ages, their lips broke apart. Ann hugged him once more, leaning her head on his left shoulder._

"_Please, don't leave," she whispered into his ear. Cliff turned slowly to look at her. He grabbed her wrists and moved her further away from him. _

"_I told you I can't. Don't make me feel worse than I already do."_

_Ann couldn't take this anymore. She walked a couple of steps back and stared at Cliff with pain. On the other hand Cliff smiled at her, and grabbed his suitcases. _

"_Promise me," Ann began with a shaky voice. "That you will come back."_

_Cliff nodded. "I will. But you probably won't like what you see, then," he said and walked up to the ferry. He loaded his bags and stepped inside, not turning once to watch Ann. Not even a quick glance. _

_As the ferry started to move, Ann felt her knees beginning to wobble. She fell on her knees, weakly, watching with a blank stare at the ferry. It was so small now. She let out a gasp of despair._

_And when the boat wasn't visible anymore, she let out a scream, full of pain, and cried herself to sleep. _

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Two Years Later

"Dad! I am going out with Popuri, tonight!" Ann yelled from the staircase to his father, who was on the counter table. Ann walked quickly by and waved at her father. She looked at his face and smiled. "Don't worry, dad. I'll be back early." She then opened the door of the Inn and went through it.

Ann sighed happily, "Ah. Nothing is better than being in good spirits." She smiled to herself and walked all the way to the Poultry Farm, where she and Popuri had agreed to meet.

"Good morning, Annie. How is your day so far?" She heard a voice behind her. She spun in one of her feet and met with Harris, the mailman. She beamed.

"Harris!" she chirped happily. "I am good thanks for asking, how about you?"

"Oh, couldn't complain, could I? By the way, I have a letter for you."

"For me? Howdy! Who is it from?" Ann asked surprised. Harris grinned.

"You'll see."

Harris handed a yellowish envelope. He then winked at her and walked away to finish his chores. Ann smiled and broke the envelope open. Inside was a messy, crumpled yellowish paper, tore by the sides. It read:

_Dearest Ann, _

_How have you been? It has been good over here. Except for a miniscule detail. I, I got married. Yeah, I know. I didn't wanted to. My dad forced me. And… I am so sorry. _

_I would like to meet you today at the Goddess Pond at seven. Yeah, I am in town. Hidden. I don't think I can deal with the embarrassment. I really hope you can make it. _

_Cliff._

Ann couldn't believe it. Cliff was back! But, he was married. She felt so hopeless, she was left heartbroken. She read and reread the letter to be sure she hadn't skipped any important part. And her eyes met every time those two words that had changed her life: _"I'm married…"_

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Hey, Ann. How are you?" Popuri greeted as she opened her house's door to Ann. "Are you ready for tonight?" She said grinning. She walked up to her room and lead Ann inside. Ann smiled weakly.

"Anything wrong?" Popuri asked, watching her friend's face weirdly. "You look… I don't know. Weird." Ann looked at her.

"I don't think I am coming tonight," Ann said softly. Popuri gasped. "What do you mean? We planned this for ages!" Popuri stood up and crossed her arms upon her chest. "You promised!"

"Look, Popuri. I've got more important stuff to do than meeting the new farmer. You can go with Mary." Popuri pouted.

"There is no way I am going without you. Why can't you go?"

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Oh my goddess," Popuri exclaimed when she had thoroughly read the letter. "I can't believe him."

Ann sighed. "Now I know what he meant with you probably won't like what you see then," Ann said sadly. "He knew his parents were going to wed him. And, still, he left. He knew!" She said in a yell, then she covered her eyes with her hands and sighed. She wouldn't cry about him, even if she couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, Annie, don't worry," Popuri said, trying to help her friend. "What are you going to do?"

Ann thought about it for a second. She looked up, as if the ceiling would give her an answer, then she looked at Popuri's face, full of worry and concern. She smiled and nodded once,

"I think…-" she began, feeling Popuri's curiosity. "-… I will go meet Cliff, tonight."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Where are you, Cliff?" Ann thought, while she stared blankly at the Goddess Pond.

"Where could he be?" she asked to herself, but this time in a loud voice. She was starting to get worried. Cliff had never been this late before. But, maybe, Cliff didn't cared for her anymore.

_I'm standing on a bridge,_

_I'm waiting in the dark,_

_I thought that you'd be here, by now._

Just as Ann began thinking this, a couple of drops fell, hitting her nose and hand. Ann waited for five minutes more, tolerating the rain, which now was falling with bigger force. She stood up upright, and tried to intensify her ear, wishing she would be able to hear some footsteps, a bush, a voice. Anything that would show her Cliff was coming. But, nothing could be heard, just the raindrops bursting in the sidewalk.

_There's nothing but the rain,_

_No footsteps on the ground._

_I'm listening, but there's no sound. _

Ann sighed in resignation. She felt lonely, useless, unwanted. She had placed all of her hope in Cliff, she had the hope he would come. But, now, she understood he wouldn't, that it was all a joke.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me,_

_Will somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn, cold night,_

_Trying to figure out this life._

_Wont you take me by the hand take me somewhere new,_

_I don't know who you are but I'm,_

_I'm with you…_

Ann closed her eyes, and made her way home. She felt the rain above her, and the floor below her. She tried to ignore the fact she was left alone.

Ann slowly walked through the forest, and decided to take a short-cut through the abandoned farm. Once she was halfway, she remembered it wasn't abandoned anymore, so she ran out of it. Finally reaching the crossroads of the Blacksmith Shop and the Winery, she began to walk once more, but something made her stop.

For the first time, she realized all the people that were outside, were rushing home, as if the rain would kill them. They ran past her, even pushed her accidentally. Ann tried to recognize someone, but she couldn't. Maybe she had spent too much time outside and was getting fever. She didn't cared though, she would look for Cliff.

_I'm looking for a place,_

_Searching for a place._

_Is anybody here I know?_

She saw a shadow, that, by coincidence, looked like Cliff. Ann felt weak. She stared at it and saw it was just one small, apple tree.

Perhaps the rain, perhaps Cliff, who knows, but Ann let herself fall to the stony sidewalk, weakly and fragile, staring at the sky. She noticed the rain had become heavier and colder, and began shivering uncontrollably. She then realized she couldn't take any of this anymore, and so, she did something she hadn't done since two years: she sobbed. Sobbed until her heart and soul could finally stop aching. And she wouldn't stop…

_Cause nothing is going right,_

_And everything is a mess._

_And no one likes to be alone…_

After a few minutes, she lay flat on the floor, with her back touching the floor, looking at the sky. She closed her eyes, finally noticing the rain felt somewhat comfortable.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me,_

_Will somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn, cold night,_

_Trying to figure out this life._

_Wont you take me by the hand take me somewhere new,_

_I don't know who you are but I'm,_

_I'm with you…_

And who knows if it was luck, destiny, or fate, she felt a warm, calloused hand on hers. Smiling to herself, thinking Cliff had returned, she opened her eyes slowly, just to let her see a young man with chocolate brown hair, and deep brown eyes, smiling o her in a confident way.

"Who are you?" Ann asked, removing her hand from his. The man stared at her in disbelief, and got her hand again.

"It doesn't matter right now. I'll take you home." He replied, in a sweet, but low voice.

Ann nodded, but her face showed no other than confuse.

_Oh, why is everything so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind…_

Rain kept falling, now in a softer way… like drizzle…

_It's a damn, cold night,_

_Trying to figure out this life._

_Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new…_

The young man held Ann's hand softly, and helped her stand up on her feet. Ann smiled, thankfully and followed him. She knew he would take her home. And she didn't knew who he was…

_I don't know who you are,_

_But I'm,_

_I'm with you…_

After a few minutes of talk and walking, Ann could see the immense Inn just in front of her. She smiled in relief and ran to the door, where her father was waiting with two umbrellas, and an expression of worry.

"Dad!" Ann called softly. She hugged her father, Doug, tightly and smiled.

"Thanks, boy," Doug thanked in a nod, and took Ann by her left arm. Ann struggled softly and turned around:

"Who are you?" she asked once again. The man smiled and held his hand to her.

"The new farmer, Jack," he replied. Ann shook his hand and kissed his cheek, hurrying so his father and her could finally go in.

_I'm with you…_

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Two Years Later

Jack and Ann lived a year of young love, leading to a mature and infatuated love. Everyone could see how much they loved each other, and even Cliff, who still loved Ann with all his heart, could do nothing to break them apart.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Jack, do you take Ann as you lawful wedded wife, to love and respect, to hold and protect, every day of your life, supporting her in good times and bad times, in health and illness, until death brings you apart?"

Jack nodded, holding Ann's hand. "I do."

"Ann, do you take Jack as your lawful wedded husband, to love and respect, to hold and protect, every day of your life, supporting him in good times and bad times, in health and illness, until death brings you apart?"

Ann blinked her tears away. "I absolutely do."

"Very well, I now declare you man and wife. What God has untied today, nothing will ever take it apart. You may now kiss the bride."

The room exploded in applause. Jack and Ann turned around to face each other, and their lips soon met, making everyone applaud even more.

They held their hands, and Jack lead her to their new home at Sunlight Farm.

_Take me by the hand take me somewhere new._

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm,_

_I'm with you…_

They both entered their new home, which was recently decorated with new frames, beddings, and paint. Jack held Ann bridal style and laughed. Ann giggled.

"I love you," he told her.

…_I'm with you…_

Ann smiled, and just before Jack closed the door, she said: " I love you, too."

…_I'm with you…

* * *

_

There. That was it. I really, really hope you liked it. And if there is no problem with you, I would like to know what you think about it. Just click on the bottom box and send a review. Thankies.


End file.
